Here Comes the Bride
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Want to find out about Lucy and Emmet's wedding? Well here you go; it's their big day from Lucy's perspective. Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story or the cover image.


**Hey, everybody! It's felt like awhile since I put up a story and this one came to me out of the blue while I was in the car. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think! God bless:)**

I woke up bright and early for the day. Now that day wasn't any ordinary day; it was my wedding day. I presumed Emmet, my future husband, wouldn't even be up for at least another hour. Oh well, I didn't have to worry about picking him up anyway since it's tradition not to see each other anyway, or whatever.

For breakfast, I had some waffles but really I wasn't all that hungry. I just couldn't wait to be married to my best friend. My bridesmaids, Unikitty, Wonder Woman, and Gail were going to pick me up and take us all to the wedding to get ready. Unikitty was my maid of honour, and I know that's not very many bridesmaids but I guess I just never had too many friends.

Once they arrived in this cool flying car thing that they had probably whipped up moments ago, we were off to Middle Zealand. Yep, that's where we decided to get married. As much as we loved the city, the country there was so beautiful with its green grass and tall mountains, and thank goodness no dragons decided to show up.

All of our dresses and suits had already been delivered to the place we were getting ready at so we never had to worry about them. Us girls were chatting and putting makeup on when Wonder Woman said that she would do my hair for the day. Originally, my plan was to just wear it as I normally do (I'm not super into that kind of stuff) but eventually she, and the other two, talked me out of it.

I wasn't allowed to peek until she was done but I did know there was a curling iron involved. That did not thrill me. After a long hour of styling and presumably curling, I was done and I do admit I'm glad I had it done. My hair was completely done in tight curls that were chin length and I knew Emmet would love it.

The hour of our marriage was fast approaching and it was time to put my dress on. Now my dress wasn't your traditional dress but I'm also not your traditional girl. It was a floor length ball gown (not super big mind you) but it was tinted pink and had a black sequin belt that tied into a bow in the back. My bridesmaids dresses were black, knee length dresses with blue ribbon belts.

Everything was so perfect and it was time to walk down the aisle outside. When all my bridesmaids had gone down, I became nervous. I couldn't see anything because I was behind a very large and convenient bush. The music began to play and I turned the corner with my pink and blue bouquet of flowers in hand. Emmet had chosen Batman and Benny as his groomsmen with Metal Beard as his best man. We had invited so many people to the wedding, I think everyone we had ever met on our little adventure with the kragle. And then I saw Emmet and I wasn't nervous any more.

After my walk, I joined hands with Emmet and Vitruvius began the ceremony. (Yeah, I'll just skip to the part you've been waiting for anyway)

"You may now kiss the bride."

I couldn't believe it was true. For the first time, Emmet and I kissed and I was now married. I was elated and excited to party.

Our reception was also outside and there were loads of decorations. There were pink and blue (the wedding colours) lanterns hanging everywhere across poles on strings and lots and lots of tables full of flowers and fancy dishes. We had anything and everything to eat. Croissants, giant sausages, chicken wings, you name it.

The cake was very...traditional. Vanilla cake with white icing and fancy icing-work on it with light pink flowers. Yeah, Emmet was in charge of the cake and who knew he liked that kind of stuff but whatever. He was such a gentleman and get me my cake nicely. I totally smashed his cake in his face.

Next came the throwing of my bouquet. I didn't really even know who caught it. She had raven hair in a bob with a red dress. Emmet must have invited her.

Finally, came the part of the night I was looking forward to-dancing. Emmet and I did our first dance to some romantic song until the record switched and none other than the infamous song _Everything is Awesome_ began to play. Oh, how I hate that song. I knew Emmet had requested it which made me a bit mad, but I can't stay mad at him-I love him too much.

Soon everyone, even President Business, was dancing and having a great time. I refused to leave Emmet's side (except for that one time I went to the bathroom) for the entire night. As wonderful a day it has been, I was relieved to get into the car with Emmet at the end. Cans rattling and all, we were ready to start a new adventure and Emmet made me feel like the most special person in the universe.


End file.
